Farewell Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, y ellos lo comprendieron. Oneshot. Completo. Traducción.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"Farewell"

Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio

Todo lo que odio relacionado a Konoha... le gustaba. Odiaba a todos los que sentían orgullo injustificado, no podía soportar las luces de la ciudad, las voces de sus ex amigos le hacia sangrar los oídos...

Vivió durante tantos años en la ignorancia, persiguiendo su objetivo, siguiendo ese camino, se mantenía con vida, con la esperanza de que se olvidaría de su pasado... era un vengador tratando de mantener los restos de su vida normal. ¿Te acuerdas de esas noches solitarias paseando en las ruinas de su casa, tan llena de vida en el pasado? ¿Las horas dedicadas a recordar tus días pasados y haciendo preguntas sin respuestas? Por supuesto que recuerdo...

Su hermano, de repente aparece delante de sus ojos, su mirada rápida, justo antes del momento de su desaparición. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba. En ese momento... se borraron todos sus ideales. ¿Te acuerdas de tu búsqueda de tu hermano? querías mucho verlo caer de rodillas ante ti, al igual que él hizo antes, quería ver el miedo en sus ojos. Logre mi objetivo. Pero... en lugar de miedo vi... amor. El amor en sus ojos apagados... Y entonces la cruel verdad. Te has sentido traicionado, ¿verdad? Por los que querías, por los que estaban cerca de tu corazón, los que paseaban por las calles. Ellos fueron los que arruinaron su vida. Una vez más me siento como un vengador, esta vez en busca de venganza por la muerte de su hermano, hermano que te quiere más que su propia vida...

Tengo una nueva meta. Me dio la motivación y la fuerza para ser aún más fuerte, más despiadado, más resistente.

Me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando nos encontrábamos frente a frente. Tus ojos llenos de dolor, la tristeza y la ira se concentraron en mí. Incluso en ese momento, no me di cuenta de nada. Quería acabar con Naruto, para deshacerme del resto de mis sentimientos humanos, una debilidad para que no podía permitirme. Hasta el día de hoy gracias a Dios que me arrastró lejos de él, porque... en ese momento él era el único que podía mantenerme en este mundo, en el mundo de las emociones. Estabas enojada conmigo. Hyuuga, una kunoichi débil, estaba en el camino a su victoria... Luchamos por un corto momento, pero cada segundo se convertía en una hora para mí. Ganaste. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo, podía sentir una espada sobre mi garganta, amenazante. Me mirabas con odio. Me parecía que me querías preguntar algo. Ahora lo sé la pregunta era ¿Por qué...?

Recuerdo que cuando me tocaste la cara. Tu piel era tan fría, como que no era humano. Luego, tu mano temblaba... Sí, me sentí lastimada por ti. Yo no sé por qué me odiabas tanto, pero pude sentir tu dolor... después de todo, me escondía de todo, toda mi vida. Tus ojos me decían todo, y todo el dolor que estás teniendo en tu corazón se convirtió en una parte de mí. Tú entiendes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste? Pusiste tu mano en mi hombro. No dijimos ni una palabra, pero ambos sabemos exactamente lo que el otro siente. No sabíamos nada sobre los demás, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero... era necesario. Nuestros corazones no latían como uno, no. Pero... tu golpiza fue como una melodía, sólo tú y yo. Esas palabras las pudimos ver en nuestros ojos. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirando el uno al otro. Por último, te levantaste y desapareciste.

Yo sabía que no seria nuestra última reunión, y yo tenía razón.

Nos veíamos muy a menudo. A veces estábamos hablando toda la noche, a veces estábamos mirando el uno al otro por un corto momento, pero siempre se podía sentir la presencia del otro. No, no era el amor romántico típico. Me encantaba Naruto, pero por fin he entendí mis verdaderos sentimientos por él. Fuiste tú el que he necesitado siempre... Gracias a ti me hice más fuerte. Finalmente pude decir "No", he dejado de ocultar mis sentimientos. Eh entendido muchas cosas. Empecé a entender tu comportamiento, pude ver a mi verdadero yo, mi debilidad y finalmente fui capaz de superarlas. Han comenzado a fijarse en mí, mi padre, Neji, la rama principal y la rama secundaria del clan... por fin he comenzado convertirme en la heredera. Tal vez no desde fuera, pero... yo lo siento en mi interior. Gracias a ti, puedo hacer frente a mi destino.

Recuerdo esa vez. Por lo general, venias a sentarte en la rama del árbol que crece fuera de mi ventana. Estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente para no despertar a nadie. Ese día llegaron tarde. Yo ya fui a la cama, decepcionada y preocupada... y entonces sentí un roce en mi rostro. No dijimos nada, pero podía oír las palabras que no dije en voz alta como que se podían leer mi mente. Nos parecía que el mundo entero se había reducido al tamaño de mi habitación

Confesión de amor sin voz.

Una línea muy fina separa el amor y el odio. Lo mismo con nosotros. Tú me odias. Pero ¿qué pasa con los que nunca han sentido el sabor amargo de odio? ¿Cuántos pasos se deben dar?  
Porque... yo nunca he odiado.  
Y de repente...  
Me enamoro de ti.

*******

La habitación de Hinata estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad. La única fuente de luz era la luna brillando en lo alto del cielo llenando su dormitorio. La luz de la luna era deslumbrante ante sus ojos. Colgadas de las paredes las fotos de la familia en marcos de vidrio que reflejan la luna, las vigas, la difusión de ellos en el techo creando extraños, adornos mágicos. Hinata se cubrió con la manta y vio las luces. La habitación parecía ser tan grande y vacía, se sentía como que estaba llena de frialdad. Ella no se sentía segura ni tranquila, muy por el contrario, esas largas noches de soledad, que parecían durar para siempre fueron una verdadera tortura para ella. Se sentía como una niña que tenía miedo de los monstruos que viven en las sombras y que se alimenta de su miedo.

Estaba esperando a Sasuke. Echaba de menos el sonido de su voz, su sonrisa misteriosa que siempre le da la bienvenida. Echaba de menos su calor, que siempre traía consigo a su habitación, ella quería sentir su mirada, su olor. Ella siempre se sintió tan segura y bien a su lado. No podía creer que de una sensación de total indiferencia, como su pudo nacer esto - ¿Quién habría pensado que los ojos del joven Uchiha puedan hacer sentir tranquila a la Hyuuga? La vida puede ser muy sorprendente, a veces, y los corazones de estos dos fueron una gran prueba de ello. Ninguno de ellos dijo al otro sobre sus sentimientos, pero sentían lo mismo - fueron desapareciendo tan rápidamente como aparecieron, además, se acostumbró a pasar en silencio las cosas obvias.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró en silencio. Es tarde. Así que eso significa que no vendrá, pensó ella decepcionada. Pero ella era capaz de entender que no podía presentarse. Él era un criminal buscado y tenía sus propios planes. Además, no nos podemos ver muy a menudo teniendo en cuenta su situación...  
"Estoy aquí"  
Ella se apoyó un poco, se froto los ojos. Ella se ruborizó estaba a su lado, tan cerca...

"Pensé que no vendrías"

Él sonrió y la miró. Su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tímida. Ella sintió su característico, y difícil de describir olor haciéndola sentir mareada. Se sentó y bajó la cabeza. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella, tan llenos de misterio - siempre estaba observándola de esa manera. Incluso sin voz, todavía no lo sabía todo sobre él, además, nunca se lo exigió - sólo estaba esperando que se sienta a gusto en su compañía. Ella lo miró con timidez - estaba magnífico. Se preguntaba cómo un hombre puede tener un rostro perfecto, con el que mayoría de las niñas sólo podían soñar. Los rasgos de su rostro le daban un carácter peculiar, sus ojos almendrados que parecía que miraban a través de ella. A veces sentía que estaban buscando el fondo de su alma. Negros hebras de cabello caían sobre su pálido rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más largo. Debajo de su yukata podía ver su cuerpo musculoso. Y sus manos, suave, bien cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo, muy masculinas. Ella nunca había prestado atención a su aspecto, ya que ella siempre estaba pensando en Naruto, pero ahora...  
Ahora era distinto.

Ella bajó la cabeza aún más, intimidada por su cercanía y se sonrojó un poco.  
"¿Por qué te sientes avergonzada?" – la hizo mirarle al rostro y sonrió misteriosamente.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y de pronto volvió la cara tratando de ocultar su rubor.  
"Yo... yo..."

De repente se dejó caer, estaba tan cerca. Hinata no sabía lo que estaba pasando.  
"¿Q-q- que haces...?  
Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Sentía su aliento en el hombro, era tan rápido e irregular, y después de un momento de silencio, oyó murmurar de Sasuke.  
"No puedo esperar más"  
"¿Esperar? ¿Para qué?"  
"Esperar por ti, Hinata"  
"Pero tu no está esperando..."  
Se puso de pie rápidamente, arreglando su cabello. Poco a poco se acercó a la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que estaba arto. Ya basta de esconderse, reuniones secretas. Tenía la sensación de que le estaba haciendo algo malo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" - Susurró ella, mirando a la luna, como si estuviera esperando que le diera la respuesta. Ella sólo escuchó los grillos dando su serenata bajo su ventana. Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Su kimono pálido se deslizó a sus hombros descubriendo su piel blanca. Soltó su cabello. Podía sentir las manos masculinas. Tembló un poco cuando sintió su cabello en la espalda.  
"¿Sasuke-kun?" - Se dio la vuelta bajando la mano. Así como ella esperaba, vio al joven shinobi detrás de ella, jugando con el pasador. Dio un paso atrás, mirando a los ojos de negro de Sasuke.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí?" - Preguntó en voz baja. Se podía ver que estaba temblando, sabía que algo andaba mal.  
Empezó a jugar con el pasador, cuando accidentalmente lo rompió, el sonido metálico podría ser escuchado.  
"No"

Abrió los ojos ampliamente. Ella estaba allí, la luna brillaba detrás de ella en el fondo. Parecía un hermoso ángel, que Sasuke vio una vez en su sueño, era tan dulce y llena de gracia, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y confiada. Ella miraba profundamente a los ojos en el que no vio miedo ni incertidumbre. Por primera vez que vio a la mujer en ella.  
"No tengo miedo de ti, Sasuke-kun"

Clink

El pasador se sentía en el piso rodó por un momento. La niña estaba abrazando a Sasuke. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente con todas sus fuerzas como si estuviera tratando de mantenerlo a su lado... como trató de hacerlo antes. Podía oír sus latidos rápidos, podía sentir su respiración rápida y Hinata tampoco podía calmarse. Pero... eso no importaba del todo

"Estoy preocupada por ti" - susurró en voz muy baja, más como lo decía para sí misma que a él.  
Un fuerte golpe repentino de viento abrió de par en par la ventana. Pétalos de cerezo se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos dejando la en la habitación un aroma intenso, que le recordaba de él.  
Sasuke estaba mirando las estrellas. Una de ellos empezó a brillar, podría haber jurado que estaba tratando de decirle algo importante.  
"Las estrellas son más brillantes... esta noche, ¿no te parece?"  
Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró en el cielo.  
"¿Tu lo notaste también?" - Apretó los dedos en su yukata para mantenerlo en sus brazos para siempre. Él asintió en silencio.

"Nunca voy a dejarte ir..." - ella comenzó a temblar. Sasuke cerró los ojos y le susurró  
"Pensé que..."  
"Te quiero"

Ese momento me pareció una eternidad. El viento soplaba fuerte. Los grillos estaban cantando tan fuerte...  
"¿Lo que acabas de decir?" - La miró sorprendido  
"Te quiero, Sasuke"

Una vez más se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento.  
La abrazó, al principio muy suavemente, él no creía en sus palabras. Luego, su control se hizo más fuerte, más seguro. Se abrazó con tanta fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello, aspirando su aroma. Cerró los ojos, repitiendo sus palabras para sí mismo una y otra vez. Perder el contacto con el mundo. Parecía que sus cuerpos han sentido su debilidad. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la besó apasionadamente y lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura apretando su cuerpo contra él. Ella puso alrededor del cuello masculino sus delgados brazos y le devolvió el beso que se estaba volviendo más y más intenso con cada momento.

Rompió el beso.

"Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Hinata" - le tomó la cara entre sus manos y miró a los brillantes ojos color lavanda de la kunoichi. Dijo la verdad. Desde el momento de su lucha, sentía que ella hizo que su dolor desaparezca. Parecía como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Esos momentos, cuando todo pasa de forma inesperada le hizo pensar en ella más y más, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Ella no sólo era hermosa, también lo lleno de calor, conocía sus sentimientos y no estaban basados en la apariencia. Era importante para ella, porque eran amigos y luego... algo más. Pero... ahora era el momento en que oyó esas palabras que le hizo olvidarse de todo el mundo. Esa noche, nada más importaba.

"Lo sé" - susurró Hinata, estaba tan cerca que podía oír los latidos del corazón. Ella levantó la cabeza para arriba, superando de su timidez innata y lo besó. En este beso había de todo amor, nostalgia, tristeza, pasión, deseo... sentimientos tan diferentes todos juntos eran el sabor de sus labios. Ella lo amaba, no podía luchar contra ella, ella sabía que no puede vencer el amor verdadero. El amor siempre va a ganar, va a superar todos los problemas, nada puede detenerlo.  
Pronto el mundo desaparecería por completo.

*******

El sol de la mañana deslumbró sus ojos. Sasuke ya no estaba allí, él debe haberse ido hace unos minutos, todavía podía sentir su calor. Ella no se sentía triste. Algunos dirían que escapó... pero ella lo conocía. Sabía que pronto volverá por ella. Y ella iria con él hasta el fin del mundo.


End file.
